Desdibujando los Colores
by Kirsche
Summary: Al dibujar una figura se requieren dos cosas importantes: luz y oscuridad, creando así un complejo matizado de tonalidades grises, nunca una forma era blanca o negra. El primero no era el ángel, ni el segundo era el demonio: muy humanos para santificarlos


Desdibujando los Colores.

Insomnes, sus pensamientos divagan entre el duermevela y la consciencia. Se arrastraban ruidosamente intentando que claudique por uno, sin embargo los ignora, pues prefiere ver bailar al ritmo del cielo gris oscuro aquellas palabras dichas al viento más nunca escuchadas, que se elevaron al reino celestial y al tocar la frontera de lo impensable. Caen estrepitosamente intentando desesperadamente que alguien oiga su solitario lamento, antes de morir en esta árida tierra. ¿Acaso nunca te habías preguntado por qué la lluvia sólo produce murmullos y no palabras?

Un secreto muere al estrellarse contra su cuadernillo de dibujo, embarrando de agua palabras y recuerdos indolentes a la dama de ojos tristes. Ahora sí parece que ella está llorando.

Guarda el carboncillo en el bolso de su vieja túnica, y cierra el libreto de fragmentos congelados en pergamino y granito. Alza la vista, desafiando a la luz parduzca para que le muestre algo asombroso, pero la rutina del castillo mágico le susurra nuevamente que hoy tiene mucha flojera de concederle semejante deseo. Mezquinamente sólo le muestra un paisaje verdoso, lleno de nubes que dejan morir confesiones en la tierra por montones.

Todos están en las entrañas del coloso de piedra fantástica, disfrutando de golosinas calientes y chismes hirientes; no hay vida juvenil sin degustar sobre las faltas del otro. Uno así es menos infeliz, pues siempre encuentra a alguien más jodido que tú.

Gira la cabeza para saber que es aquello que causa tanto alboroto: Era un cuadro que ya había contemplado una y otra vez. Cada línea, cada curva, cada luz, cada sobra, ya habían sido vistas. Ellos dos siempre se estaban peleando, demasiado odio, demasiada amargura, demasiada envidia los corroía. El primero no era el ángel, ni el segundo era el demonio: demasiado humanos para santificarlos.

Sus amigos alejan a la gente para darles espacio, a ellos les gustaba atacarse crudamente. Sangre y vilipendio era lo que muchas veces buscaban. No entendía, no alcanzaba a comprender que era lo que tanto los derruía. Uno de sus amigos se pone delante de ella, sí, sí, es un estorbo.

—Vas a mojarte ¿Acaso eso no te importa?

Se observan sólo por un instante. Él no sabe su nombre, y el muy arrogante sabe que ella sí sabe el suyo, después de todo: ¿Quién no iba a conocer el nombre de un merodeador? Él es carismático, conquistador, gamberro, gilipollas, desdichado, guapo. ¡Qué bah! Los dioses se rompieron el molde porque Sirius Black les salió tan bien, que no soportaban la idea de tener otra perfección andando.

La mira como si le importara, pero jamás se había enterado de su existencia y quizás nunca más volvería posar sus ojos en ella. Sólo deseaba que se fuera para no tener que cargar con la molestia de silenciar a alguien.

Se levanta del suelo sin mirarle. No es que ella piense que él no es su sueño, no es que ella nunca hubiera fantaseado con hablarle y pasearse con él agarrada de la mano, para después besuquearse por los vulgares rinconcillos. Sencillamente sabe que Sirius Black es la hostia, es la fama, es el sueño húmedo lleno de gloria, y que ella sólo es un sujeto circunstancial que puede causar daño a su hermano, ese tal James Potter.

Pone el cuadernillo bajo su axila y camina sin ver que Black tiene sus ojos espectaculares sobre de ella, pero no la observaba intensamente porque es bonita, sencillamente retiene sus ojos en ella porque no quiere correr el riesgo de que se atreva a volver. Lo que Sirius Black no sabe, es que a ella no le importa lo que haga su amigo, total después de todo Potter es sólo un chiquillo idiota y Severus Snape, bueno, ésa era arena de otro costal. No es que en algún momento se hubiera planteado denunciar a alguno.

&-&-&

La clase de Encantamientos es la más indicada para los cotilleos. Flitwick es muy laxo con sus alumnos y le basta con verte agitar la varita, aunque parezca que estés preparando un batido en vez de hacer un encantamiento aturdidor decente. Así que se dedica a mover la varita en círculos, simulando intentar que su pelota se detenga aunque sus ojos estén más concentrados en viajar de izquierda a derecha, para ver si hay algo interesante que captar.

Tenía que admitir que ese chico sabía llevar el porte. Con sus manos en los bolsillos, recargado en la pared descuidadamente, el cabello negro revoloteándole hacia todos lados, esa sonrisa traviesa en su faz y sus ojos brillando con infantil querella tras aquellos lentes aburridos. En cualquier otro darían la apariencia de ñoñez insufrible, pero sólo para él sentaban como de rebeldía contenida. Lucía como un santo pícaro, un pingo consciente de que hace cosas indebidas, pero inocente de toda culpa. Era agraciado, lo sabía y lo utilizaba. Las chicas se bebían sus vientos sin meditarlo, las atontaba fácilmente, sobre todo cuando estaba a lado del intocable astro Black, lo políticamente correcto Lupin y la cursilería humana Pettigrew, como en este instante en donde los tres jóvenes mostraban sus grandísimas habilidades, el cuarto les hacía coro y todas se sentían estar rodeada de dioses. Semejante bobería ¿no?

Potter se pasa una mano por el cabello, reacomoda su posición haciendo un movimiento muy masculino al mover los hombros y saca el pecho mostrando la chapita de Premio Anual. Evans hace como que no le ve, pero pone los ojos en blanco. Ella se contonea por todo el lugar con la nariz muy arriba, hasta llegar a lado de una de sus amigas, Potter la mira y desvía la mirada cuando Evans voltea a verlo y los dos juegan ese estúpido juego de te pillo, te pillo con los ojos.

La relación de esos dos era tan hilarante como la de Júpiter y la aguja, odiándose, amándose, cruzando eternamente esa línea entre la cordura y la locura. Por fin se dejan de tonterías y se observan directamente, vilipendio, admiración, cariño, añoranza, repudio, enojo, norte, sur, fuego, hielo, no quiero perderme en tu abismo. Ambos desvían la mirada, ella continúa hablando como si nada hubiese sucedido y él la observa de reojo. La indiferencia le sienta muy mal. Mueve los hombros, se lleva una mano al pecho y ríe con gallardía con una risa grave, profunda, aterciopelada, sensual. Quiere hacerle ver que su abulia no le importa y, sin embargo, sus ojos castaños divagan intentando negarse que le derruye el desinterés de ella.

Ella le da la espalda a Potter completamente, le sonríe a su amiga y comienza a mostrar su habilidad en encantamientos. Gira, hechiza, contonea, atrapa, castiga, eres tentación, eres mujer, eres…ya no sabes lo que eres. Flitwick alaba su hermosa ejecución del hechizo, pero a nadie le importa, nadie la observa: que Evans ejecute bien un hechizo es igual a que el sol se pone por el occidente.

Evans observa a su alrededor. Potter habla con una rubia Ravenclaw y vuelve a reír, Black filtea con la novia de Jhonson, Lupin le avienta una pelota a Pettigrew y este trata de hechizarla en el aire. La Gryffindor baja la mirada, intentando que nadie se diera cuenta que en verdad prestaba atención a esos chicos. Se gira hacia el otro lado lentamente y se congela: las sombras le observan.

Aquí es cuando la vida se vuelve irónica, Evans excusa, Evans defiende, Evans perdona al niño herido, mas es incapaz de entender al niño amado.

Juzgar duramente al brillo solar; mas es flexible con la penumbra nocturna. ¿Quién dijo que ambos no son lo mismo? ¿En dónde está escrito que hay que tratarles de diferente modo? ¿Quién eres tú para clasificarlos desde puntos desiguales? ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar?

&-&-&

La biblioteca es un nido de pecados capitales, aunque parezca lo contrario. Uno piensa que dentro de ese lugar se va a encontrar únicamente a la elite de los traga libros, sin vida social, pero la verdad es que las arpías crecen sin parar en esta habitación.

Chismorreos plagan los recovecos de las estanterías. Por cada letra escrita en los libros, decenas de secretos se albergan en ella. Entre los oscuros rincones la lujuria se enciende y humedece los lugares provocando que la tinta de los libros se corra, entre otras cosas. La avaricia se pega a las cubiertas desgastadas, cuidando que la envidia pueda pasar libremente por los huecos entre un libro y otro. La pereza descasa dignamente entre los bostezos de los estudiantes. Gula se apodera de las mentes de los chiquillos, mientras ira destroza y mancha los pergaminos de los tontos sin remedio.

Si quieres conocer a alguien, pregunta en la biblioteca y sabrás sus desmanes. A ella le daba igual la gente con la que convivía, era sorda a esas cosas, sólo tenía ojos para las imágenes divinas y naturales. Si estaba escuchando los chismes que rondaban de ese siniestro Severus Snape, era porque a su amiga la parecía un chico interesante, siempre con aquella aura negra y esa tristeza, ¿da un poco de morbo, no?

Se levanta, viajando entre estantería y estantería, con la excusa de estar buscando un libro para hacer sus propias pinturas. La verdad, está harta de tanto cuchicheo, va hasta el fondo y observa.

Severus Snape, inclinado sobre la mesa, escribiendo en esa diminuta y pequeña letra, describiendo hasta el último detalles sobre los inferís, o al menos eso es lo que parece, pero en realidad sus ojos se encuentran clavados en la cabellera roja que se menea de aquí para allá, buscando libros de Herbología avanzada.

Evans, esa joven le desagradaba, demasiado frígida para ser verdad, demasiado hipócrita para ser una beldad. Además su piel estaba cubierta de pecas, tenía unas manos poco estéticas y sus rodillas eran muy huesudas. Mírenla, haciendo como que busca un libro, pero la verdad, era que menaba la caldera de un lado al otro para llamar la atención de Potter. Como si no supiera que tenía idiotizado al crio con su vaivén del trasero.

Algo que no podía negar era que ellos eran un triangulo muy singular. Potter y Snape, los lados opuestos de una misma moneda. Uno hermoso, radiante, brillante como el sol; pero cruel, como la belleza misma de una flor llena de espinas. El otro oscuro, gris, la sombra mutilada de una mala pasada, con una sensibilidad cortada y una maldad desbordada.

Tomó un empolvado libro y sacó su último carboncillo, quería robarle ese momento al tiempo.

James Potter había nacido en una familia adinerada de sangre pura; él era un niño de alta alcurnia, criado para tener sólo lo mejor, su mentalidad había sido moldeada para sentir que sólo se merecía aquello que era lo máximo. Todo coronado por la soledad del número uno. A ella le gustaba la sonrisa de Potter, pecadoramente divina. ¿Podéis imaginarlo? Dinero, amor y regalos por montón, un vástago mimado, creciendo solo, con toda la atención de unos padres que por muchos años anhelaban tener un niño a quien amar.

Dime tú, cuando consigues aquello que más anhelas ¿cómo lo tratas? Imagina que es tu último deseo, imagina que es algo que ni siquiera el dinero puede suplantar, ¿cuánto amor le darías a un hijo?

Dibujar el pelo de James Potter era como estar trazando las olas del mar, incontenibles, imparables, volubles. Si uno crece siendo el centro de atención de la gente que te rodea, irremediablemente terminas creyendo que tú eres el que mueve al mundo. Luego entras a un colegio y todo se te da de maravilla, los compañeros te aplauden, ¿así cuando aprender a ver que no eres el ombligo del mundo? De repente te das cuenta que hay gente a la que no le parecen tus actos. Existen miradas de desaprobación, pero todo entra a tu cerebro como una balanza, llevas más de once años viviendo con una forma de vida ¿es necesario cambiarlo por unas cuantas miradas reprobatorias? Dime tú: ¿cambias porque a la gente no le parece? Claro que no; si tú estás bien, tus defectos son preciosos, entonces: ¿Por qué críticas al otro? Porque hace daño, porque es malo, porque burlase de la gente no es bueno ¿y acaso tú eres un santo?

Si habláramos fríamente, James Potter era arrogante, bravucón, malcriado, mimado. Sin embargo…sin embargo a pesar de que era sangre limpia y adinerado, no creía en la pureza de la sangre, no creía que la gente fuera digna de llevar magia en la sangre por nacimiento, no creía que las artes oscuras fueran una solución, no creía en que la violencia y barbarie fuera una opción. Elitismo no era una palabra que calificara a James Potter, creencia en una raza superior tampoco iba con él. Ni siquiera le importaba codearse con la gente de recursos más bajos.

La joven se detuvo al estar delineando al león, el símbolo de la casa de Gryffindor. Era verdad que él creía que los Slytherin no eran buenas personas, ni nadie que pisara esa casa. Sin embargo era una creencia que se extendía en la mayoría de los magos, aunque por otro lado, otros creían que los sangre sucia no eran dignos de estudiar en Hogwarts. Es decir, los patrones de discriminación cambian de acuerdo con las circunstancias. Para un grupo creer que los Slytherin no son buenos, está bien y no es malo; para otro grupo, creer que los sangre sucia no son inteligentes, está bien y no es malo. ¿Entonces cual es la diferencia? Total, los dos a su modo tienen el apoyo de una entidad moral que dice que es correcta.

El carboncillo remarcó el hombro derecho de James Potter. La respuesta era sencilla, ninguno de los dos estaba en lo correcto. Entrar a Slytherin, no significaba que fueras a hacerte malo, tenías cualidades que tienen los villanos, pero el hacer cosas "que ayudaban o perjudicaban a las personas" era tu elección, ser sangre sucia no implicaba ser más tonto o más inteligente. La delgada línea roja entre ambas ideologías estaba en que uno pensaba que ser Slytherin significa hacer maldades, te molestaban de vez en cuando, te ponían patas para arriba, te lanzaban huevos, y tú devolvías el favor. Creer que los sangre sucia no eran dignos, en esa época significaba ver reducidas tus posibilidades. Había gente elitista en el ministerio que no quería que un sangre sucia ocupase un alto rango, significaba pagarlo con tú vida. Hay un espacio abismal entre una broma y el asesinato, ¿no lo crees?

Además, si algo bueno resaltaba en Potter, era su fuerte amistad con ese ato de chiquillos descarriados, formando un grupo bastante peculiar, los cuatro con ideas bastante diferentes pero con un lazo de fuerte hermandad, se rumoreaba que Potter, Black y Pettigrew ayudaban a la madre enfermiza de Lupin, aunque a veces eso les trajera castigos bastante severos, también cuidaban del chico delgaducho y hacía muchas cosas por él. A eso se le llamaba amistad y altruismo.

Severus Snape... se corrían muchos rumores sobre él. Lo que era certero es que sus posibilidades monetarias eran pocas, lo sabía casi todo de las artes oscuras, profesaba una lealtad a la casa de Salazar Slytherin, hacia bromas bastante crueles con Mulciber y Avery, además de padecer la misma enfermedad que su homónimo: una atracción poderosa por Lily Evans.

Para dibujar una figura se necesitaban de dos cosas sumamente importantes: una luz y una sombra, que a su vez crearan un complejo matizado de diferentes tonalidades grises, nunca ninguna forma era perfecta, ni demasiado blanca, ni demasiado oscura, aunque a veces las tonalidades grises cubrían más el cuerpo de una persona que la de otra.

No creía que Severus Snape fuera malo, sólo poseía una personalidad demasiado oscura. Además sus manos finas de dedos largos eran hermosas. Hizo los primeros trazos de un rostro ovalado. Pocos conocían su segundo apellido: _Prince_. Ella lo había visto en uno de los viejos libros de tercer año sobre licántropos, en ese entonces Snape estaba obsesionado con esos seres nocturnos, iba todos los días a la biblioteca para engullir toda la información de estos. Un día olvidó su libreta de anotaciones, así también descubrió que conocía muy bien el mundo muggle, más allá del sangre pura interesado en ellos.

La forma en la que ella descubrió que Eileen Prince era la madre de Severus no viene al caso, pero lo supo, no es que se muriera sino lo sabía. Lo demás fue cosa de escuchar por aquí y por allá, además de a su molesta amiga que estaba obsesionada por el chico, lo demás…es cosa de rellenar el rompecabezas. Ella comenzó a dibujar los largos y grasosos cabellos que enmarcaban el rostro de Severus Snape. Él no era agradable, podía verlo en su forma de ser, en su andar. Contrario a James Potter, en él no había seguridad, sonrisas, delicadeza, ni amabilidad. Hijo único, de una bruja con un muggle al que le desagradaba la magia, viviendo en un lugar pobre, entre gritos y pleitos. Alguien quien había sido relegado a un segundo plano, quizás a un tercero. Podía ver su soledad, mientras dibujaba sus ojos profundamente negros, misteriosos, crueles pero encantadores.

Podía imaginarlo tan claramente como la línea que dibujaba los hombros demasiado encorvados de Snape sobre su pergamino. Criado en una casa llena de pleitos, golpes y gritos, alejado del calor de una madre, del soporte del padre, marginado por la sociedad, podía imaginar a Severus Snape de pequeño, con túnicas estropeadas, roídas rondando por los rincones, con el cabello negro sucio sobre la cara. Nadie debió ser agradable con él, su fachada era terrible, probablemente se burlaran y él había aprendido a devolverles el favor, no conocía otra cosa que el daño para protegerse, como un animalito asustado, tal vez demasiado aterrorizado.

Así como Potter había nacido rodeado de amor y lo mejor, Snape había crecido entre la decepción, el desprecio y la amargura, era muy comprensible su forma hostil de ser. Entró a Hogwarts, directamente a Slytherin, no, jamás quiso otra casa, jamás dudo de los ideales de esta, por mucho que Evans le rondara de cerca, él prefería escuchar a esos amigos suyos amantes del elitismo de Salazar Slytherin, y la crueldad de la sociedad que lo relegaba a él mismo por su sangre ¿irónico? sólo un poco. Así pues, incapaz de ver la realidad o deseando encerrarse en la negación absoluta de tener la verdad universal, escogió el camino marcado por la casa de los colores verde y plata. Todo es comprensible con él, ¿verdad? El mundo le lastimó y él hirió, pero, ¿crees que está en su derecho de infligir todo el daño que le plazca? ¿Es que, acaso, tiene derecho de lastimar? ¿Está bien que él desgarre el mundo por ser marginado?

He ahí su incomprensión por la lógica de Evans, entiende que Snape pueda hacer daño, pero no comprende las razones de Potter. No, no piensa en señalar a uno como bueno y al otro como malo, porque ninguno lo es, pero los motivos que subyacen en las acciones de cada uno son bastamente humanas ¿podrías tú negarlas?

Déjame contarte un cuento, helo pues aquí que tú te has enamorado de una hermosura bajada del cielo, con todo el encanto de poseer aquello que más anhelas, es tú alma gemela, lo sabes perfectamente. Pero no te hace caso el amor de tú vida ¿qué haces para llamar su atención? Claro que te vuelves un ser diplomático, racional en todos los aspectos, analizas con frialdad, metes por delante los valores ¿verdad? ¡Ala! ¿No es así? Vamos ¿Quién no ha hecho el idiota para tratar de sorprender a alguien? Pero que tú hagas el idiota está bien, eres tú, lo demás no tienen el derecho ¿cierto?

¡Eh! Pero yo no cuelgo a mí rival de las patas, ¿jamás has hecho algo _malo_ por quedar bien enfrente de la luz de tus ojos? ¿Eres rectitud en persona? Y ¡Joder! Tu contrincante es nada más y nada menos que tu peor enemigo, seguro le tratas como si de cristal se tratase, amas tanto a tu enemigo que le invitas todos los viernes a tomar el té, pero si es cosa de todos los días, todo el mundo lo hace. Excepto el arrogante de Potter, es un bastardo el maldito.

Snape es un santo, sólo se defiende.

La verdad es que no es así vale que el mundo no le haya querido, ni le haya tratado bien, entonces ¿uno debe responder la misma forma? Combatir violencia con violencia, seguro es genial eso.

Con su pedazo de tiza comenzó delinear a Evans. También el chico de Slytherin tenía mucha culpa de lo que le sucedía, vamos, estarse paseando delante de las narices de jugador de Quidditch todo el tiempo, era una cosa absurda a lo grande. Severus trataba de inmiscuirse en todos los asuntos de Potter, tratando de descubrir lo que los _Merodeadores_ hacían, como si estos fueran una especie de conspiradores intentando derrocar al Ministerio de Magia ¿qué tan grave era lo que podían hacer? Les perseguía de manera bastante obsesiva.

¿Qué intentaba demostrar o, quizás, demostrarse? En serio, ella pensaba: quizás algún día, Snape descubría lo que ese hato de gamberros descabritados hacía ¿y luego? Se lo contaría al mundo ¿y? ¿Qué ganaba con aquello? Decirle al mundo: mirar ellos no son tan geniales como todos ustedes pensaban. Oh ¿Y luego esperaba que los demás dijeran: "pero tú si eres grande, Snape"?

El caso es que Snape, se metía en los asuntos de James Potter y su panda de locos. Por obvias razones a ellos les fastidiaba eso; por más obvias razones, le molestaban incansablemente. Tal vez si Severus no se entrometiera tanto, otra canción se tocaría, pero al tío le gustaba armar bronca con Potter.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó la famosa Lily Evans, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

¿Tenía que responderle? Cualquier cosa dicha, le sonaría a Evans como un ladrido, aunque ya estaba muy acostumbrada a ello, siempre recibía insultos por parte de las chicas que buscaban una cita con James Potter.

—Nada —murmuró continuando con su dibujo—, sólo seduzco a dos hombres ¿y tú?

Sus ojos verdes le miraron con extrema dureza, no sé de dónde venían todos esos rumores sobre la vivacidad e irregularidad del color de ellos, eran de un verde vulgar, como el de los sapos. Si ella tenía algo realmente bonito, eso eran sus orejas.

Evans observó a su alrededor, sus mejillas se tiñeron del mismo color rojo de su cabellera. ¡Oh Centauros! Tenía que haber dibujado la cara de idiota de Evans cuando notó la mirada de Potter, y no precisamente sobre su cabellera o espalda. Los labios de la pelirroja se arquearon hacia arriba. Se volvió hacia el lado contrario, Snape observaba a la Gryffindor con una ceja arqueada. Horrorizada, sus manos temblaron. Los libros a los que se aferraba se deslizaron unos centímetros hacía abajo, cerró los ojos y la empujó con el hombro, logrando que el dibujo resbalara hasta el suelo.

Rodó los ojos, aunque Evans no se había dado cuenta de Potter, le había gustado. Observó su dibujo inconcluso. Alguien debía hacer el favor de encerrar a esos dos en un cuarto con una cama o sin ella. A leguas se olía que a Evans se le caían las bragas por Potter…y no era precisamente que al otro le incomodara. Tal vez mejor no, Hogwarts tendría otra estúpida parejita melosa por los rincones, ugh.

&-&-&

El sol brillaba intensamente, las nubes había limpiado el cielo, quizás fuera de los últimos rayos del otoño de aquel año; la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban afuera, disfrutando del clima. Ella estaba aplatanada bajo la sombra de un lejano árbol observando el paisaje, en busca de algo interesante que detener en el tiempo.

Peter Pettigrew le gustaba, su cara redonda y su nariz de ratón tenía un no-sé-qué divino. Sin embargo, sobre su cuerpo siempre aparecía una sombra, una melancolía incomprendida, opacando su figura. Potter abrazó al joven para bromear con él, Black le siguió el juego, Lupin sonreía mientras detenía su lectura. Entre los juegos de sus compañeros, Potter observó a Evans, que se encontraba sola aventando piedras al lago, el viento mecía su cabellera de rojo vulgar. Ella debió sentir la presencia de su admirador, pues se miraron a los ojos,. Potter seguía jugando a las manitas calientes con sus amigos, pero les prestaba menor atención. Él le sonrió tímidamente, los labios de ella le traicionaron, devolviéndole al muchacho el gesto. Potter lucía como el estúpido más imbécil de todo el planeta, con esa sonrisa boba, adornando su faz.

Se dedicó a mirar otras cosas. El cielo estaba azul completamente, los árboles no tenían ningún matiz interesante, las aguas del lago estaban tranquilas, oh…Severus Snape observaba el coqueteo de la pelirroja y lo doblemente pelmazo que se volvía Potter con el espectáculo.

De entre sus trabajos, extrajo aquel dibujo de esos tres en la biblioteca. Potter tenía un problema de arrogancia, sin embargo matizado de varios detalles calificados como buenos no dejaba de estar: su lealtad a los amigos, la pasión con la que se entregaba a ellos, su peculiar forma de vivir la vida, esa fuerza para decir "he aquí a un sangre pura, que no le importan los prejuicios, he aquí alguien que se junta con la chusma, he aquí alguien que ama a una sangre sucia".

Hay algo poco contemplado aquí, y es el hecho de que decir: soy un sangre pura tiene un peso, se espera de ti lo mejor, se esperan ciertos prejuicios, se esperan ciertas actitudes, pero Potter se levantaba diciendo: yo soy yo, no la calca de los años viejos. Solapar a un traidor de la sangre como Black, darle un hogar, compartir con él lo más preciado: su familia, tenderle la mano al media sangre Lupin, ayudarle hasta donde fuera necesario, protegerlo de sí mismo, ¿esa era la actitud de un egocéntrico de mierda? Más allá de eso, salvarle la vida a su peor enemigo, arriesgar la propia para salvar a tu peor tormento sin necesidad de recurrir a la ayuda de un tercero o a un consejo de otro ¿cuántos hacen eso? Aunque fuera por salvar a sus amigos también, es la vida la que se jugó, nada más y nada menos. Arriesgó su vida por sus amigos, él es inteligente y tiene el dinero del mundo ¿qué no hubiera podido comprar para salvarlos si algo le sucedía a Snape? Pero eligió, justamente, hacer lo correcto.

Se preguntaba si Snape hubiera hecho lo mismo, o si se arriesgaría alguna vez de buena fe para salvar a Potter. Esas delgadas líneas, entre lo tanto y lo tantito, pueden hacer mucha diferencia algunas veces. Potter será arrogante, pero conoce los límites de la crueldad y la maldad, nadie tiene que estar detrás de él para recordárselos, tiene la fuerza para creer en sus ideales, llevarlos más allá de las palabras. Se ha levantado en contra del mal que acaeció sobre la comunidad mágica, es un sangre pura y ha dicho: "yo no creo en esas barbaridades", nadie tuvo que rogarle por esa declaración, la he hecho por sí mismo.

Severus, el apoya esa ideología y aunque crea a Evans distinta. Fuera de ella, el mundo para él es como lo plantean los elitistas sangra puras, aunque ya no diga a menudo esa palabra degradante, no quiere decir que no la piense o no crea en ella. Jamás a detenido alguna crueldad contra un inocente, disfruta de ver a los menores sufrir, aunque él no sea el instrumento, no, en él hay matices demasiado negros, a los cuales no les encuentra sentido de ser, él creen en la supremacía de una sangre, ideología que hará sufrir muchos.

De cualquier forma, ninguna figura no puede ser demasiado blanca, ni demasiado negra, sería demasiado inhumano, por eso muchas veces se decía: ¿es acaso no se daban cuenta que a pesar de sus diferencias, iguales no dejaban de ser?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Me presentó aquí en el patíbulo, escribiendo esto para James Potter.

James Potter era desagradable y cruel con Severus Snape, Severus Snape era desagradable con casi todo el mundo, inclusive la gente más inocente: sus alumnos.

James Potter peleó contra Lord Voldemort, entregando todo lo que tenía, por que no creía en los ideales de dicho genocida. Severus Snape peleó en contra de Lord Voldemort, porque tenía una deuda con Lily Evans.

Ambos eran humanos, con derecho a errar, pecar, y buscar la forma de remediarlos. ¿Por qué hemos de condenarlos? ¿O es que acaso tenían que actuar todo el tiempo como santos?

-

Lancen las piedras ;).

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

M.O.S.

M.O.M.

M.O.J.


End file.
